


A Guiding Star

by ataleoffiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Songfic, kinda sorta, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataleoffiction/pseuds/ataleoffiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Supergirl become the hero National City needs?  What if she's needed by different people in different ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guiding Star

Chapter 1  
  
“Are ya ready, kids?”  
  
“Aye aye captain!”  
  
“I can’t hear yooouu!”  Cat stared at her screen, watching the children join Supergirl with an even louder Aye aye, Captain! that distorted her computer’s speakers, listening to the children’s cancer ward at National City General Hospital sing along to the theme of Spongebob Squarepants.  Thanks to Carter, she was already familiar with the song.  
  
Truthfully, after the debacle of Cat Grant trying to uncover her secret identity, Kara concentrated her heroic efforts away from Catco HQ when not acting as Cat’s assistant.  One of her endeavors was visiting NC General every week and spending time with all the sick and dying children.  Supergirl – Kara, really – turned out to be quite a capable songstress, voice never fading, cracking or losing power due to her unique physiology.  The talent, however, belonged to her alone as Kara’s cousin couldn’t carry a tune if it were placed in his hands.  
  
Carter immediately asked to have the visits professionally recorded, once he heard the news.  Cat certainly had the means, how could she not oblige once Supergirl gave her blessing?  
  
The next songs on the line were _La Vie En Rose_ and _Le Yeux Ouverts_.  Cat idly wondered if the heroine chose the latter because she’d seen The Devil Wears Prada recently.  Again, the songs were a hit with the children, Supergirl’s accent impeccable as she walked the halls, moving from each little patient, handing out toys, hugs, or just a smile to those who were isolated from touching other people.  
  
“Alright, children.  Time for the last song.”  Supergirl clapped her hands, and a few of the more mobile patients joined her side.  Cat leaned forward and placed another set of eyeglasses atop the ones already perched on her nose.  The Catco web streams really were excellent, if she did say so herself.  
  
_We got it together didn’t we nobody but you and me. We got it together baby._   The children readily joined Kara with her ridiculous hand motions.  She’d told them it all it was from a classic TV show, one her mother watched while growing up, but she’d only recently discovered it last year through her Hulu binge watching.    
  
_My first, my last, my everything, and the answer to all my dreams._  
Some of the other patients and nurses joined in, then a few more staff, and many of the parents now pranced around Supergirl, shimmying, clapping and waving their hands around.  
_You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_  
_My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_  
  
A flash mob had appeared in the halls of National City General and a smile crept to Cat Grant’s lips, knowing Catco had the exclusive rights to record and broadcast the footage.  The Daily Planet could go suck an egg.  
  
One could almost see a light of hope shining in all those children’s eyes as “Supergirl” sung to everyone, everyone dancing along and trying to have fun as the kids spent what could be their last days in the company of their city’s resident superhero.  The scene playing out before her made Cat smile, watching Supergirl being, well, super, without having to battle some super criminal or put out a burning building.  This was the kind of hero she’d been hoping for – one that could truly give National City hope.  Hope enough to guide and inspire everyone to be better, to want to be better.  
  
Maybe someone she could -  
  
No.  Nevermind.  
  
Cat quickly dismissed the thought, leaning back in her office chair. She couldn’t entertain that line of thinking.  Not today, at least.  The girl was still too green, too inexperienced to be a possible… anything… at this point.  Anything other than National City’s shining beacon of justice.  
  
“So why, oh why, do you still hide behind a day job?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'll add more hopefully. This will likely work as a collection of somewhat related oneshots. The Ally McBeal Barry White Dance gives me life.


End file.
